With very large agricultural implements, pulled by large, very powerful tractors, hitching the implements to a tractor can be quite difficult. Where the implement tongue needs to be lifted into the hitch, the high tongue weight makes it necessary to lift the tongue with a jack. Driving a draw pin into a slightly misaligned draw bar and tongue also requires the application of considerable force.
while various hitches have been proposed for use in conjunction with three point hitches which allow movement of the hitch into line with the tongue, these are complex devices and unsuited to drawing a large implements with high draft forces.
The present invention is therefore concerned with an novel tractor hitch for use with large, heavy implements and high powered tractors.